Friends Forever Issue 11
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #11 is the eleventh issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Spitfire enlists Rainbow Dash's help in instructing a class of summer camp foals. Summary The issue opens with Rainbow Dash acting as substitute mailpony and teaching Scootaloo the finer points of delivering mail—even though she's only been a substitute for an hour. One of the letters Rainbow Dash is delivering is addressed to herself from Spitfire. The letter summons Rainbow Dash to Cloudsdale for a "secret mission," and she immediately flies off. When Rainbow Dash meets with Spitfire, Spitfire explains she's been selected for a special mission that none of the other Wonderbolts can know about. Much to Dash's surprise, the "mission" is simply teaching a class of foals how to fly during junior flyers summer camp. Rainbow thinks the task is easy, but she notices Spitfire acting nervous around the students. As the lessons get underway, Rainbow forms an instant rapport with the kids, particularly a shy filly named Loop de Loop. Spitfire, however, is overwhelmed by their liveliness. By the end of the day, Spitfire's secret is obvious: she is terrible with kids, especially teaching them. Rainbow points out that Spitfire is great at teaching the Wonderbolts, and Spitfire says she can be as loud and firm as she wants with the Wonderbolts because they can handle it. Rainbow suggests that Spitfire should "be confident" and "get tough." The next day, Spitfire takes Rainbow's advice and addresses the students as she would a group of Wonderbolt cadets: loud and harsh. Unfortunately, her approach only makes the young ponies break down in tears. Rainbow dismisses class for the day, and Spitfire realizes she came across as too tough. During their flight home, Spitfire admits to Rainbow Dash that she didn't want to be the captain of the Wonderbolts at first, but she realized that leading is only part of a captain's job—a captain must also motivate others and make them want to fly. Rainbow Dash gets an idea and flies off. The following day, Spitfire is alone with the students and they all keep their distance from her. As Loop de Loop enters, Spitfire tries to apologize for the day before, but Rainbow Dash suddenly bursts in and warns of an approaching tornado. Spitfire flies out to dispose of it, and Dash tells the students to "watch a master at work." As Spitfire breaks up the tornado, Dash explains the various flying techniques that she employs. The students are greatly impressed, and Rainbow Dash decides to have Spitfire demonstrate some techniques while she explains them. As class ends, Spitfire thanks Rainbow Dash for her help. Before leaving, Loop de Loop thanks both Rainbow and Spitfire for their lessons and expresses hope of being a Wonderbolt herself someday. Rainbow Dash returns to Ponyville and meets with Scootaloo. Scootaloo says she was getting worried because of Rainbow's absence. As Rainbow apologizes and takes Scootaloo for a flight, she tells the filly "even your heroes can have flaws." Quotes :Scootaloo: How do you know so much about delivering mail? You've only been substitute mailpony for an hour! :Rainbow Dash: Hey, you can learn a lot in an hour! :Spitfire: OoOOoo-kay, Junior Flyers! Who's r-r-r-ready to learn how to f-f-f-''fly''? :Spitfire: I've tried teaching kids before, and, well... you saw what I was like in there. I get nervous! I don't know how to talk! All my flying knowledge just goes right out of my head! :Spitfire: Junior Flyers, ten-''hut!'' Get your flanks in a line! Pronto! :Spitfire: Too tough? :Rainbow Dash: Way too tough. :Spitfire: You know, at first, I didn't want to be captain of the Wonderbolts. :Rainbow Dash: Really? :Spitfire: I didn't want to lead other ponies! I just wanted to fly! Leading sounded boring! But I realized that leading is only part of a captain's job... You have to make them want to fly. :Spitfire: That tornado didn't really come out of nowhere, did it? :Rainbow Dash: Heck no! It took me a good ten minutes to whip up! :Loop de Loop: I hope I'' can be one of the Wonderbolts some day! Bye! :'Spitfire': You know what? I think she ''could. :Rainbow Dash: Me too.